PRS: Swimming Secrets
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Jayden doesn't like water, and it isn't just because of his element either. Or how the Power Rangers Samurai found out Jayden cannot swim.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN STUFF YOU DIDN'T SEE IN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI.

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Mike, I'm not swimming."

"Come on, Jayden! Just this once?"

"No."

"Why not?"

This was what the other rangers heard when they got to the beach, which was Mike arguing with Jayden. The day before, the Rangers agreed that they would spend their day off at the beach, Ji included.

"What are you arguing about?" Mia asked.

"Jayden won't go swimming!" Mike said as Jayden turned and walked to the edge of the pier that was also at the beach.

"So? If he doesn't want to swim, he doesn't have to," Emily stated when she got close enough to the two.

"Yeah, Jayden gets to decide if he wants to or not," Kevin agreed.

Mike huffed but sighed and nodded. A while later, Jayden was sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the pier, Ji was in a chair on the sand, and the others were in the water. The Rangers were having an argument over whether or not to pull Jayden into the water.

"It's a good idea!" Mike said.

"No, it's not. What if he gets mad?" Emily said.

"He won't be mad. It'll be fine. Watch."

Mike swam quietly over to Jayden, who was deep in thought. The green ranger grabbed the red ranger's ankles and pulled him into the water. Jayden let out a gasp of surprise and fell in. The others swam closer and waited for their leader to come up. Five seconds. Ten seconds. After fifteen seconds, the others began to worry. Twenty seconds, Kevin dove under to look for Jayden. He came up a few seconds later, worry etched in his features.

"Guys! It's Jayden! He's at the bottom! I'm going after him. Mike, once we come back up, grab him and pull him up onto the pier. Emily, check Jayden's vitals and do whatever is necessary if he needs help. Mia, go tell Mentor what happened. Ready?" everyone nodded, "go."

Mia took off running and Kevin dove under the blue-green water. He swam to the bottom of the ocean and grabbed Jayden from the underarms. Kevin then kicked off of the bottom and swam to the surface. Once he made it up, Mike took the red ranger from him and dragged him to the middle of the pier. When Kevin was also on the dock, he saw Ji and Mia watching as Emily checked his pulse and his breathing. She widened her eyes and began to do chest compressions.

"He isn't breathing! Mia, Mike, if he begins to cough, turn him onto his side so he doesn't choke on the water, got it?" Emily asked in a slight panic.

Five minutes later, Jayden began to cough, and Mia and Mike did as told by their yellow ranger. He heaved up the water from his lungs and coughed in between each heave. Once he was done, he leaned heavily on Mike.

"W-what happened?" Jayden asked hoarsely. Mike felt guilt build in his chest.

"Just rest. We'll tell you when you're more coherent," Mentor assured him.

The other Rangers packed their beach stuff and waited until Ji drew the Teleportation Symbol. Once at the Shiba House, Jayden was stripped of his wet clothes, put into dry ones, and was then brought to the living room wrapped in a heavy blanket, as he was still shivering. After he was sitting in the middle of the heating pad on the floor, the others cuddled next to him. Mike sat to his leader's right, Emily to Jayden's left, Mia in front of him, and Kevin behind him. The other rangers were so deep in their thoughts that they didn't know how long they had been sitting there with the red ranger until Jayden leaned his head onto Mike's shoulder, asleep. The green ranger was startled and almost jumped, but when he saw what surprised him in the first place, he relaxed.

"Look, guys, Jayden's asleep," Mike whispered to the others.

"Let's get him to the Recovery Room so he can rest," Kevin whispered back.

Nodding his head, the green and blue Rangers helped their leader up off the floor and draped his arms over their shoulders. Emily and Mia supported his back. Once Jayden was settled in the Recovery Room, the other Rangers went back to the living room to relax and (in Mike's case) play video games. It was dusk before they went to bed.

* * *

 _He was drowning in the sea of blue. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't move._

' _I'm done for! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't_ breathe _!'_

 _He sucked in a little bit of water from panicking and he closed his eyes and sank to the bottom. It was getting colder… and colder… and col-_

Jayden woke up with a start and gasped. He greedily sucked air into his lungs as he started to calm down.

'I'm at home,' he thought, 'I'm not in the ocean, I'm in the Recovery Room.'

He stood up out of the bed and wobbled a bit. Once he thought he could walk, he headed to the kitchen where he smelled pancakes. No doubt Ji had made them; if Mia had made them…

Jayden shook his thoughts away as he walked into the kitchen and, as he expected, Ji was making pancakes and the others (Mike included) were sitting at the island waiting for them. Jayden was about to say something when his knees fell out from under him, and he fell to the ground with a _thud_. The others turned around immediately. Mike then got up from his stool, Emily following suit and they picked him up from the floor and led him to the empty stool, which was next to the wall.

"Jayden! Are you okay?" Mia asked once he was settled in his stool.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jayden replied.

"You sure? That was a pretty big fall," Kevin stated with worry.

"Trust me, I'm okay."

The others let him be. After breakfast, the Rangers sat in the living room and they began to talk about the day before.

"Remind me again… what happened?" Jayden asked.

"Well, after you sat on the pier, I had grabbed your ankles to get you into the water, which I now realize was a bad move on my part. When you didn't come up, Kev dove under to get you back up," Mike explained, purposefully leaving out the part where he had stopped breathing, "and I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I didn't know you would, ya know, not swim."

Jayden remained quiet for a little bit before smiling slightly.

"I forgive you. But next time, if I say I don't want to swim, you'll honor my request, right?"

"Definitely!"

"So wait; you can't swim?" Emily asked.

Jayden froze and sighed.

"No, I can't. Mentor could never get me near deep water, or really water in general, when I was younger. So I never learned how to swim."

"But that's so sad! Tell you what. We'll teach you!" Mia said with some excitement.

Immediately, Jayden backed up and away from her, only to be caught by Kevin.

"We won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with," the blue ranger assured.

The red ranger still backed up away from all of them but was blocked by Ji, who was coming into the room. The others began to crowd around him, so he bit his bottom lip to try and keep his tears from fear at bay. Show no weakness, right? His breathing picked up slightly and he looked down at his lap, his hair hiding his face, but not fast enough for the others to not see one tear slip free. Emily softened her face and hugged her leader, tucking his head into the crook of her neck. He stiffened at first but melted into the hug after a few seconds. He readjusted his face and he still kept the tear ducts at bay. The yellow ranger ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jayden, you know that tears don't show weakness, right?" he shook his head slightly, a few more tears leaking from his eyes, "crying is something everyone does," Emily insisted.

Jayden's breathing got heavier and he finally let himself cry. The others crowded around the yellow and red rangers and hugged them to let Jayden that they were there. Ji stayed by the doorway to let the others help their leader. The room got silent except for Jayden's sniffles and hiccups. Eventually, he stopped and moved his hands up to clear his face from tear tracks. He murmured the words 'I'm sorry', but Emily put her finger on his lips and shook her head.

Later on that day, they began to teach him how to swim. And by the end of the month, he could swim laps around the others and he wasn't afraid of the water.

* * *

So, I know it was quick, but I couldn't think of anything else. And I probably should be working on the other stories, huh?


End file.
